yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 085
の | romaji = Suishō no Tsubasa | japanese translated = Crystal Wings | english = A Plan and a Promise: Part 2 | japanese air date = December 13, 2015 | english air date = November 14, 2016 | german air date = February 25, 2017 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "A Plan and a Promise: Part 2", known as "Crystal Wings" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 13, 2015 and in Australia on November 14, 2016. Nicktoons aired on May 28, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 14, 2017. Summary Melissa Trail is commentating on the Turbo Duel between Celina and Yugo. She states that Yugo had missed an Action Card, but after banking on a huge stroke of luck, was able to Synchro Summon his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Yugo comments on his own comeback in the duel, and asks Rin if she agrees. Celina barks that no one around them is called Rin, and Yugo apologizes. She remarks that Yugo may have summoned a stronger monster, but is still at a disadvantage. With that, "Lunalight Panther Dancer" is ordered to go for the dragon. Yugo says he isn't just reducing the damage he's taking. He activates "Dicetadium of Fate", targets "Clear Wing" with it and banks on another die roll, as Celina notes with a smile, impressed at Yugo's perseverance. Yugo says all duels are won by luck at times, and rolls the die. It lands on a six, and Melissa commentates that "Clear Wing" is both spared from destruction and boosted up by 1000 ATK, to Celina's shock. With Melissa now noting the ATK advantage that "Clear Wing" has, Crow, watching from inside, also thought Celina had it easy. The attack closes in and Celina knows she cannot prevent it. However, Roget switches course points, which alerts both Celina and Yugo. Celina makes the turn and grabs an Action Card. Yugo comments underhandedly that she always gets Action Cards when the course changes; upon seeing Celina's reaction, he corrects his tone and admits it's a good thing. Celina activates the Action Card she obtained: "Miracle", which spares her "Panther Dancer" from destruction and halves the Battle Damage she takes. Thus, "Clear Wing's" ATK gain expires. Celina's fans continue to cheer her on, seemingly unaware that the duel is being rigged in her favour. Celina sets a card and brings her turn to a close. As Jack Atlas watches, Celina admits that luck saved her on her turn just like it saved Yugo. Celina somehow hears Yuya respond with "Are you sure?" Yugo states that the course change helped her, not luck. He knows Celina has the entire city's support, but it will be him who wins. The combined voice of Yuya and Yugo declares their Draw Phase, and then Yugo alone declares the summon of his "Speedroid Pachingo-Kart". He uses its effect to destroy "Lunalight Panther Dancer"; although the effect should fail due to "Panther Dancer's" own effect, Yugo chains with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's" effect, negating "Pachingo-Kart's" effect and destroying it. Celina is shocked at what she sees, because, as Yugo explains, "Clear Wing" then gains ATK equal to the monster whose effect it negated and destroyed, that being "Pachingo-Kart's" 1800. Crow wonders if Yugo was intentionally trying to negate his own monster's effect. With that, Yugo and Yuya simultaneously order "Clear Wing" to attack "Panther Dancer". At that point, the course changes again. Neither Yugo nor Celina are happy. This time, Celina intentionally steers clear of the Action Card that she sees. "Panther Dancer" is destroyed and Celina takes damage from the attack, ending up at 2150 Life Points. Even Melissa is commentating her surprise at Celina's decision-making. provided by Roget's interference.]] Celina is adamant that she doesn't need to be helped to victory, but Yugo thinks otherwise. Alternating with Yuya's voice, he says that no matter what happens, if there's a chance, she should take it. Yugo is reminded of how Rin always used to get mad at him for that. He reveals that he took the Action Card that Celina intentionally missed. With disgust in her voice, Celina dismisses duels that rely on luck, and vows to beat her opponents her way, and speeds up. Yugo agrees, and gives chase, saying he'll also win his own way. Melissa commentates what both duelists have said, as they approach the return stretch to the stadium. Celina activates her face-down "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance". Since a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster had just been destroyed, she can search out two "Lunalight" monsters in her deck to add to her hand. Yugo sees that she added her Pendulum Monsters. Celina smiles, saying that she indeed prepared. Yugo sets a card and calls time on his turn, causing "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's" ATK gain to expire once more. .]] Before the start of Celina's next turn, she and Yugo have already returned to the stadium. Both are greeted by loud cheers of their names, Celina's more so than Yugo's. Nobody appears to spot Yuri overlooking the stadium on the rooftop, holding a card glowing purple. Yugo acknowledges the loud cheer of support and asks Celina to do the same. Celina responds with a smile, then wonders why she is feeling excited and having a racing pulse. As Yugo acknowledges the chants of his name, he mutters to himself, wondering what he should say. Celina declares in English, "Ladies and gentlemen!" and the penny drops on Yugo. The crowd are turned up to eleven, just as Yuya is imagined to be the one acknowledging them instead of Celina and Yugo. Melissa commentates that the duelists have returned onto the highway, and Celina promptly begins her turn. She sets the Pendulum Scales with her "Lunalight Wolf" and "Lunalight Tiger". Using the standard chant, she Pendulum Summons "Lunalight Black Sheep" and "Lunalight Purple Butterfly". Melissa marvels at Celina's Pendulum Summon as the latter applies the Pendulum Effect of "Lunalight Tiger" to revive "Lunalight Panther Dancer" from her Graveyard with its effects negated. Yugo notes that "Panther Dancer" also cannot attack and is destroyed at the End Phase, so wonders what she will do. Celina responds with her other Pendulum Effect: "Lunalight Wolf" allows her to Fusion Summon a "Lunalight" monster once per turn without "Polymerization". Using "Panther Dancer", "Black Sheep" and "Purple Butterfly" as Fusion Materials, Celina chants: "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!" As Melissa commentates and Yugo marvels, Celina declares battle. She has "Lunalight Leo Dancer" attack "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". However, alternating in and out of Yuya's voice is Yugo responding with the effect of his Action Card, "Rejuvenation". It raises "Clear Wing's" ATK by 800 and prevents it from destruction by the attack. Celina admits, with a smile, that she could have used that card to prevent "Lunalight Panther Dancer's" initial destruction. She tells Yugo that she's enjoying the duel, but then suddenly questions herself. As Melissa commentates on the clash between Yugo and Celina's monsters, Celina points out that Yugo still takes damage. Yugo's Life Points fall to 1200. Celina then states that "Leo Dancer" can attack twice, and after the first attack, it can destroy Yugo's monsters. Yugo is caught out by surprise; Celina calmly states that she has the advantage. But when she hears Yuya say "Are you sure?" again, Celina responds with a smile, and applies "Leo Dancer's" effect immediately. Yugo tries to chain with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's" effect but to no avail. With Yuya's voice in tow, he then activates the Counter Trap Card, "Miracle Mirror". By banishing "Rejuvenation", it stops "Clear Wing" from being destroyed that turn. Leo Dancer's attack still goes through, and reduces Yugo's Life Points to 200. Celina smiles when she states that Yugo wasn't just relying on luck, and brings her turn to a conclusion. Melissa commentates on the back-and-forth nature of the duel so far, and cheers on both competitors equally. As Roget stares at the white queen piece that he's holding, Yugo borrows Yuya's catchphrase and voice to say "The fun has just begun!" ''before starting his turn. He banishes "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". Then, he tunes "Red-Eyed Dice" with his "Clear Wing" and chants (with Yuya's voice in tow): "''Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo enters the Battle Phase, although Celina wonders why, considering her monster has the higher ATK. As "Crystal Wing" attacks, it gains the ATK of its target. The "Crystal Cataclysmic Strike" shatters "Lunalight Leo Dancer", dropping Celina's Life Points to zero and causing her Duel Runner to blow out. Melissa proudly declares Yugo the winner of the Turbo Duel. Roget drops his queen piece in disgust, and others including Declan Akaba are not too happy with the result either. Declan suddenly leers at his younger sibling Riley. Meanwhile, the two Turbo Duelists return to the stadium safely. As Celina takes off her helmet just outside the garage, she smiles, saying how she never knew dueling could be so fun, and thanks Yugo. He takes off his helmet and laughs, saying he didn't know how to respond. Celina hears Yugo laugh with Yuya's voice, and utters Yuya's name under her breath. She corrects herself, addressing Yugo with his name, and offers a handshake which he accepts. Celina then says she roots for Yugo's progress. Melissa's commentary even manages to spot the handshake, and she excitedly says that it's what the Friendship Cup should be about. for his win.]] At this point, Yugo, having looked into Celina's eyes for a while, starts addressing her as "Rin". Before Yugo can hug, Celina blocks him with her right fist, causing him to drop his helmet and Melissa to comment. Yugo complains how hard Celina's punch hurt. Celina withdraws her fist and smiles again, asking Yugo to make everyone smile. She thinks that she may have finally understood what Yuya was talking about, and walks into garage 02. Meanwhile, Yuya wakes up in a dark room holding "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in his hand. He wonders if he was dueling. Back at the stadium, Yugo shakes off his recent embarrassment and vows to win. Suddenly, he notices a weird sensation and looks behind him. Right on top of the stadium, Yuri's shadow looks on. Featured Duel: Celina vs. Yugo Turn 4: Celina "Lunalight Panther Dancer" attacks "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", but Yugo activates his face-down "Dicetadium of Fate", letting him target a monster and roll a die. If the result is an odd number, the target will be destroyed, but if the result is an even number, the target will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. He targets "Clear Wing" and rolls a 6 (2500 → 3500). Jean-Michel Roget orders the Duel lanes changed, allowing Celina to get an Action Card. She activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing the destruction of "Panther Dancer" by battle (Celina 4000 → 3650). Celina Sets a card. Turn 5: Yugo Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Pachingo-Kart" (1800/1000). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yugo target and destroy 1 monster on the field, but "Pachingo-Kart" may not attack this turn. He targets "Panther Dancer", but the effect of "Panther Dancer" prevents it from destroyed by the opponent's card effects. As a monster effect targeted a Level 5 or higher monster, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", targeting that monster, negating its effects, destroying that monster and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that card's until the end of the turn. "Pachingo-Kart" is destroyed ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 4300). "Clear Wing" attacks "Panther Dancer", but Jean-Michel Roget orders the Duel lanes changed. Celina makes no attempt to grab the nearby Action Card, the attack continues and "Panther Dancer" is destroyed (Celina 3650 → 2150), with Yugo grabbing said Action Card instead. As a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster she controlled was destroyed, Celina activates her face-down "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance", letting her add two "Lunalight" monsters from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Lunalight Tiger" and "Lunalight Wolf". Yugo Sets a card. Turn 6: Celina Celina activates "Wolf" ( 1) and "Tiger" ( 5) in her Pendulum Zones. Celina Pendulum Summons "Lunalight Black Sheep" (100/600) and "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" (1000/1000) from her hand, both in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Tiger", letting her Special Summon a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard once per turn, but its effects will be negated, it cannot attack and it will be destroyed during the End Phase. She Special Summons "Panther Dancer" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Celina then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Wolf", letting her Fusion Summon a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck once per turn by banishing its Fusion Materials from her hand or field. She banishes "Panther Dancer", "Black Sheep" and "Purple Butterfly" to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Leo Dancer" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. "Leo Dancer" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yugo activates the Action Card "Rejuvenation", letting him target a battling monster, increase its ATK by 800 during damage calculation and prevent its destruction by battle. He targets "Clear Wing" (2500 → 3300, Yugo 1400 → 1200). After the attack, the effect of "Leo Dancer" activates, destroying all monsters the opponent controls. As an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster is activating an effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", targeting that monster, negating its effects, destroying that monster and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. However, "Leo Dancer" cannot be targeted with or affected by the opponent's card effects. "Clear Wing" would be destroyed, but Yugo activates his face-down Counter Trap Card, "Miracle Mirror", letting him banish a card from his Graveyard that prevented the destruction of a monster, then target a monster he controls and prevent its destruction by battle or card effects this card. He banishes "Rejuvenation", preventing the destruction of "Clear Wing". "Leo Dancer" may attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks "Clear Wing" (Yugo 1200 → 200). Turn 7: Yugo As he has less than 1000 LP, Yugo activates the effect of the "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a Tuner monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100) in Attack Position. Yugo tunes the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 7 "Clear Wing" to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Crystal Wing" attacks "Leo Dancer", with Yugo activating the effect of "Crystal Wing" as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, increasing the ATK of "Crystal Wing" by the ATK of that monster during damage calculation (3000 → 6500). The attack continues and "Leo Dancer" is destroyed (Celina 2150 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages